


tired soldiers in this war (remember what we're fighting for)

by MYuzuki



Series: No matter what’s in front of me (I’ll keep fighting til I’ve won) [16]
Category: Final Fantasy XV, Kingsglaive
Genre: Because the next one is going to be Very Serious Stuff, Developing Friendships, Friendship, Gen, this is another breather drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26391397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MYuzuki/pseuds/MYuzuki
Summary: Cor ends up driving Nyx to his apartment building, weaving through the late afternoon traffic.
Relationships: Cor Leonis & Nyx Ulric
Series: No matter what’s in front of me (I’ll keep fighting til I’ve won) [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897525
Comments: 15
Kudos: 133





	tired soldiers in this war (remember what we're fighting for)

**tired soldiers in this war (remember what we** **'re fighting for)**

* * *

Cor ends up driving Nyx to his apartment building, weaving through the late afternoon traffic.

"Thanks for the ride," Nyx says, sliding out of the car.

"You're welcome," Cor says, then, to Nyx's surprise, exits the vehicle as well and trails after Nyx as he heads for the apartment building, ignoring the curious and suspicious looks slanted his way on account of his being a Lucian in the Galahdian part of town.

Once they're inside the building, Nyx starts walking backwards as they approach his apartment because he knows the hallway like the back of his hand and arches an eyebrow, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. "Can I ask why you're stalking me, Marshal?"

Cor snorts, arching a vaguely judgmental eyebrow in return. "Considering your tendency to dramatically collapse after strenuous battles with powerful adversaries," he says dryly, "it seems prudent to keep an eye on you."

Nyx rolls his eyes. "I already told you I was fine."

"And I'll remind you again of that time with the bullet hole through your shoulder. You remember it, right? The wound that should have killed you? The wound that you failed to mention to a single person before collapsing from blood loss?"

"Oh, fuck you," Nyx says, amused and exasperated in equal measure as he flips off the Marshal of the Crownsguard, not something he would have dared to do a week ago but which feels completely natural now that they know each other better. "I said I'm fine, and I meant it."

Cor gives a faint smirk, the amusement in his expression only visible if you knew to look for it. "Alright, if you're sure. Just remember that if you collapse again the first person I'm calling is Crowe, so she can yell at you again."

Nyx grumbles at him some more, but figures that's the best deal he's going to get so he lets it go, turning his focus instead to unlocking his apartment door. "Wanna hang out here for a bit?" he asks now as he turns the key and jiggles it a bit so the clunky tumblers in the ancient lock actually shift. "Since you're avoiding cleanup duty, I mean. I even have some leftover curry if you haven't eaten lunch yet."

Cor gives a low snort, but enters into the apartment readily enough when Nyx holds open the door for him. "Why not," he mutters, stepping across the threshold and barely even missing a beat as he takes in the somewhat dilapidated state of Nyx's dwelling. "…I think that couch might be older than I am," is the only comment he offers up and his tone is only wryly amused, not judgmental.

"You're probably not wrong," Nyx acknowledges with a low huff of laughter, shucking off his wrinkled uniform jacket and tossing it over the back of a chair as he heads for the refrigerator. "I got it cheap from a thrift store nearby. I send most of my pay back home to Galahd," he offers by way of explanation for why virtually everything he owns other than personal memorabilia is secondhand at best. "I don't need very much to get by beyond the basics, and they need all the help they can get just surviving. After all, there's no point in the gil collecting dust in my bank account here when it could be paying for essential supplies there."

"That's very noble of you," Cor remarks, sitting down on the couch as Nyx reheats two plates of curry and brings them over to the scuffed coffee table.

Nyx shrugs, plopping his exhausted ass down into a nearby chair. "I don't really see it that way," he says honestly. "Galahd is my home, it's part of what I'm fighting for. Sending a little bit of gil every now and again is the very least I can do, especially since I'm here fighting for the King instead of back home trying to kick out the Empire and rebuild."

"Ulric, I've seen your records," Cor replies dryly as he takes the plate that Nyx holds out to him. "Your salary as a Glaive is not 'a little gil' by any stretch of the imagination."

"Shut up and eat your curry," Nyx grumbles, cheeking heating up as he digs into his own food.

Cor snorts at him again but obliges.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, my lovely readers! A quick question for you all, to satiate my curiosity (and potentially help me with some stuff later on in the series): do we like Cor & Nyx more as friends or more as a couple? Because I like both and enjoy writing both (this series was in fact originally started because I wanted to write CorNyx fic but then I got sidetracked by all the time travel plot bunnies and here we are haha), but I'm undecided on how to proceed with their relationship in this series and was curious as to what you guys thought of it ;D Right now I'm leaning towards "very good friends but could be interpreted as CorNyx if you squint" but I literally change my mind every day lol.


End file.
